pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
HUGtto! Pretty Cure! (Rewrite Version)
This is the rewrite version of HUGtto! Pretty Cure!. Characters Pretty Cure Nono Hana/Cure Yell (Katrina Rayburn/Cure Bella in the English Dub) Hana is the main protagonist who is a 16-year-old high school student who transferred to class 2-3 of L'Avenir Academy. Hana is short for her age to the point that she looks almost child-like thus dreaming of becoming a stylish and mature big sister figure. Despite being clumsy, she is always up for a challenge. Thanks to her strong desire of protecting Hug-tan, Hana becomes the Pretty Cure of High Spirits, Cure Yell, whose theme color is pink and she represents hearts and flowers. Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange (Sally Evans/Cure Angel in the English Dub) Saaya is a 16-year-old girl who is the class president of class 2-3 who is as kind as an angel toward anyone. Her mother is an actor and Saaya herself was a famous child actor, however now, she doesn't know what to do in the future. Owing to her desire to protect Cure Yell and become a stronger person, Saaya transforms into the Pretty Cure of Wisdom, Cure Ange, whose theme color is blue and she represents feathers. Kagayaki Homare/Cure Etoile (Courtney McGuire in the English Dub) Homare is a charming and mature 16-year-old girl from Hana's class who loves fashion. Homare is good at everything; furthermore she used to be a figure skater. However, she stopped skating when she failed to complete a jump thus looking down on the sport until she met Hana and Saaya. When her thoughts of completing the jump help her overcome the weakness, Homare becomes the Pretty Cure of Strength, Cure Etoile, whose theme color is yellow and she represents stars. Aizaki Emile/Cure Macherie (Ellie Schmidt/Cure Ma'Cheri in the English Dub) Emile is a 13-year-old girl who is in Hagukumi Middle School with her best friend Kotori, Hana's younger sister. She is a passionate girl who will do anything to become a Pretty Cure. She likes to help and protect others, but tends to take things overboard, and often ends up making a big deal of things, such as pebbles. She's talented in playing guitar and singing, and often goes against her brother's ideas. After willing to help the three Cures protect the future, Emile becomes the Pretty Cure of Hope, Cure Macherie, whose theme color is red and she represents music. Aikawa Lulu/Cure Amour (Marin Andrews in the English Dub) Lulu is a 17-year-old girl who is Hana's adoptive older sister in a different class than Hana, Saaya and Homare. She is a quiet and aloof tsundere girl who prefers to fight alone, and she became a Cure a year before Emile (probably two years before the first three girls). Lulu doesn't have any social skills but does enjoy hearing others sing, as she can't sing herself. Later, she starts becoming more friendly and shows more emotions, and she sets her new goal of dancing. Since she wants to protect Emile whenever she can, Lulu becomes the Pretty Cure of Trust, Cure Amour, whose theme color is purple and she represents butterflies. Hug-tan/Takamaru Hagumi/Cure Tomorrow (Helena/Helena McDaniels/Cure Aurora in the English Dub) Hug-tan is the main mascot of the team who was sent to find the legendary Pretty Cures. As Hagumi, she is a 16-year-old (chronologically 300+) girl who is an outgoing and very social girl, who has transferred to L'Avenir Academy. She is very optimistic, and always sees the bright side of life. Hagumi is always looking forward to what the future might bring and if there's anything that makes her sad, she knows that she can always talk with her mother about it. Despite being an outgoing girl, she can be confused or upset fast. For example, she'll get pouty if she's called "Hagutan" in public, or might get confused by the idioms told by her father. Despite that, she is very courageous, graceful and soft-spoken. Hagumi is known as the Pretty Cure of Tomorrow, Cure Tomorrow, whose theme color is white/light pink and she represents the Mother Heart. Rewrite Changes *The Cures are now in high school, except for Emile who is in middle school. *Emile and Lulu changed a lot: **They appeared since the beginning. **Emiru is renamed Emile, and Ruru Amour is renamed Aikawa Lulu. **Emile is now in middle school, and Lulu is adopted by Hana as her new sister. **Emile is now older, and Lulu is not an android. **Cure Macherie now represents music and hope while Cure Amour now represents butterflies and trust. **Instead of transforming together, they transform individually. *Hug-tan becomes a Cure later in the mid-series. *Hagumi is voiced by Naari Yuuka in human form. *Hagumi is not Hana's future daughter in this version, so her past changed. She escaped from her homeland with Harryham. *Hug-tan gains her human form. *The Melody Swords are different than in canon. They now have various types, colors and shapes. *Instead of the Twin Love Guitar, Cure Macherie and Cure Amour's new weapons are the Melody Instruments: Macherie Guitar and Amour Bass. *The Pretty Cure Sword (the original form of the Melody Sword) is renamed the Tomorrow Sword (Cure Tomorrow's main weapon). *The Cures use the Melody Tambourine to attack. Category:Series